Most Likely to Take Over the World
by It'sNotSmut I swear
Summary: Another shitty fic, YEAH! I was inspired and wrote this in like 30 minutes so, you have been warned. Shitty OC with an awesome name. NO SHIPPING ALLOWED. I dont this theres any language so K


"I think I could totally take over the world." My OC says.  
"How?" Tails replies to her.  
"Shadow would help me."  
"Yeah right." He says  
"Well I sure would do a better job than Eggbutt."  
"And exactly what would it be like if you did?"He asks as he bites into a Toaster Strudel he was heating up.  
"Everyone would work in a factory wearing trench coats, scarves, khakis, and dress shoes. Your trench coat shade will determine your rank and your scarf will determine position."  
"That sounds... interesting." He says as a string of jelly leads from his mouth to the strudel.  
"I can totally do it, watch me. And just to be kind you will be my personal mechanic. Sonic will be my personal servant cause he's fast."  
"How will you convince Shadow though?" Tails said staring into his snack distracted.  
"HEY SHADOW!" She yelled. The dark hedgehog came into the kitchen.  
"What?" He said with slight irritation.  
"Let's go take over this world of pathetic humans." She said standing up and striding out. Most people would think she wasn't serious but he knew she was crazy enough to do it. She knew that he would totally help her if she did the pathetic humans angle. It wasn't that hard to convince him of things when you knew him well enough.

She had devised a perfect plan. They would "join" Eggman and she would give him her plan. They would use the eclipse cannon as blackmail, with adjustments. There would be no bluffing and what would be the point of threatening to destroy the world you want to take over? You wouldn't have a world to rule if you destroyed it! So with a lot of adjusting they made it so it was very narrow and it could burn instead of destroying completely. Then once they ruled the world the two of them would "dispose" of the fatty and rule it themselves. Like King and Queen but not together, that would be gross.

Then they sent out a message asking for volunteers to be their staff at a castle which they would live in. Sonic tried to stop them but it wasn't too hard for Shyanne to hit him with a tranq' dart while he was distracted by Shadow. Amy and Tails, who couldn't believe she was actually doing this, were easily defeated along with whoever else they could get to help. Staff were hooked up with special bracelets that monitored what they were talking about and would taser them as needed by Shy and Shadster. It also came with a second bracelet on the other arm so if one came off the other would knock them out and set off an alarm. Pretty simple.

So they took over the world. They set half of Europe on fire, but it could've been worse. They lay down on their bunk beds in a huge room, details details. Shadow on the bottom bunk kicked her bed on top. "Ehhh, what?" She said hanging over the edge of the bed looking at him.  
"Tell me again why we took over the world." Shadow asked  
"Tails said I couldn't do it." She replied.  
"So you took over the world, out of spite?"  
"_We_ took over the world out of spite." She corrected. He rolled his eyes as she set herself back on her bunk correctly. The lights were off and they both slipped into a deep sleep.

They both woke up on the floor on either side of the bed in the morning.  
"How did I end up on the floor?!" Shadow said  
"Why are you asking? You could've just rolled off! I'm on the top bunk how did I get down here?!" Shyanne yelled in reply. So after an entire day of wondering how they got on the floor, contemplating the meaning of life, and imitating Kankri, they went back to sleep and did productive stuff for the rest of the week.

* * *

This conveniently placed time skip is brought to you by Convenience Co., for all your coincidentally (or not so coincidentally) placed time skip, flashback, and scene/setting change needs. For services just call 555-4455, or go online to .

* * *

The two again were in their bunk beds asleep. The top bed shifted as Shyanne got up to start the day. She turned to wake her partner up. When she laid eyes on him she screamed. Convenience co. intervenes again and places a short time skip. Shyanne sits on her throne in utter shock. Shadow had been murdered. "Leave me alone." She said to the guards and they left her alone in the room. When the guards left a servant came in. She looked up from her hands and said  
"Oh, it's you." She sat back in her chair and pulled a trench coat from near her throne and threw it to him.  
"Your payment as promised. Don't tell a soul I hired you or I swear to god..." She said drifting off. The boy almost ran out of the room. She re-teared her eyes and called back in the guards. They entered and she put on a show. "Th-that boy! Stop him and throw him in the dungeon!" Shyanne yelled standing up. "He's to be arrested for the murder of our king!" Two of the three chased after him. "The boy will be put to death tomorrow." She said to the third and he ran off. Shyanne sat down sideways on her throne smirking to herself.  
"I love ordering people all formally. I feel like I'm in medieval times." She looked up at the ceiling and crossed her legs.  
"Now I really have taken over the world, and Tails said I couldn't do it." She says to herself.

"And that is exactly how it would happen!"She says to Tails where Convenience Co. has placed them back in the kitchen.  
"That- That was pretty gruesome" He replies. "and totally unrealistic." He adds  
"Oh really? Shadow!" She says.  
"What?!" He yells back.  
"Help me take over the world!"  
"No!" He says. Tails stifles a laugh as she goes to confront Shadow.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ In my head I think Tails is pretty much a 12 year old in an eight year olds body. So this was inspired by a thing at school where a certain friend got voted most likely to take over the world. I said they would team up and then she would kill the other. She gave the details of the clothing and the shade sorting, I thought of the scarf color. She thought of having the servant do it by bribing him by bumping up his rank, then killing him off. I just decided to AU this before she did. *laughs maniacally*


End file.
